


Maria Stark

by Shmootzie



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Before Tony, Captain America kink, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Family, Infidelity, Love, Maria Stark is a character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sexual Content, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Collins is 17. She is young and beautiful and today she is going to get married. There is only a little silly small detail that is bothering her, Howard has never said I love you. But he will not be marrying her if he did not love her, will he?</p><p>________________________<br/>Maria Stark broken heart story. There are not enough Maria/Howard Maria & Tony stories out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding day

Maria Collins is smart and beautiful.

She is 17 and she is in love. Howard Stark is everything Maria dreamt of. He is like a prince of one of his fairy tale stories. Attractive, charming and rich. An excellent match for an Upper East Side princess like her.

She met him at a ball, and he asked her to dance, with that charming smile of his. He make her laugh all night long, introduce him to Capitan Rogers, a shy looking soldier who blush when Maria said hi to him and after leaving Rogers and walking together in the garden, Howard sweared to her she was the most beautiful girl he has ever met and that she should marry him. Maria did not think that the man was being serious. In fact after he politely said goodbye to her she thought she will never see him again.

Today is her wedding day.

The courtship start the very next morning and after 6 months he had asked her hand in marriage. Her father was worried about she being to young, but her mother was ecstatic.

 _“Besides darling, the war is at the next corner. Maria should marry before Howard is called to serve his country”_ her mother had said to his father and the man nodded in understandment.He had married Maria´s mother in similar conditions, many years ago. So with her parents blessing, they start organizing the wedding of the century according to Page Six. 

Maria looks at her reflection and thinks she has never look so pretty and probably never will she, it is afterall the best day of her life. Everything is perfect. Her dress is a Dior which came directly from Paris, the ceremony is at St Patricks and the reception will be at the Metropolitan Museum. All the important people is there, she can swear she even saw the president.

There is only a little tiny small detail that is bugging her. Is silly really. Should not bother her at all. Howard has never said he loves her. She has said “I Love you” after one month of knowing the man, and he only kissed her on reply, the same each time she said it. But if he did not love her, she will not be marrying her, will he?

Her mother once told her that love is for commoners. Love is an ideal, which they think exist, to fill their common simple lives. But people like Maria, they were royalty, they have a purpose and a responsibility, where there is no place for silly feelings like love. Which Maria thought was very sad and also thought is was a load of bullshit (Maria cringes, she never swears) because in the stories Elena, Jarvis´ wife always read to her, princesses always marry with their true love, because love is the most powerful force in the world. Suddenly the door opens and one of the maids announces it is time. Maria smiles and gets ready to become a woman, to become Maria Stark.

 

 

 


	2. Bliss

Mrs Stark There was no honey moon because Howard is a very busy man but he promised, that when America won the war he will take her to Paris and Rome, and they will have all the time of the world to make up of it.

They spend their first night as wife and husband at the Waldorf Palace, and there Howard with infinite care and patience, shows his blushing bride the pleasures of intimacy.

It is a wonderful night and Maria is sure that even if Howard does not say I love you, having him inside her and then sleeping in his arms, must be love. “I love you” she whisper, lying in his arms, when they are done. Howard does not answer. It appears he has fallen asleep.

* * *

The house of Stark is a big house. It has 12 bedrooms. It has been abandon for a while, since Howard`s parents died. It urgently needs a feminine touch, which Maria is glad to give. And of course she will have help. Dear Elena and his husband Jarvis have accept to work for her. Her mother was not happy about this particular arrengement, but it was true that Elena has raised her, and the woman was mortified that her “baby girl” went to live to another house. Howard was very amused when he arrived to the house and found dinner and a clean room for once.

At dinner they talk about what Maria does with her day, which basically consists in organizing the house, visiting some friends and doing her duties as member of the ladies club around the city. Howard talks about his machines and his weapons, Maria understands less than the half of it, but listens politely and tries to understand as much as she can. Howard eyes will get brighter and his face will relax when he start talking about the monstrosities he created in his lab. But they will get brighter and his voice will fill with warm and admiration when he talks about the Howling Comandos and his Captain Steve Rogers, Maria remembers the shy handsome Captain and wonders what Howard sees in the man. She hears more names, and of all those she will like to meet Peggy Carter, she sounds so brave and also...also she will like to see if she has any interest in her husband.

“Decent women do not work. They are liberal and promiscuous and may tempt your man if you are not careful. Specially those...women soldier. War is not lady like” her mother had warned her.

Those first six months are happy for Maria. Howard travels a lot and works very hard, but he when he is at home he is his charming self, and they make love and have breakfast at bed and go to the opera at night.

Every time he leaves to travel, she tells him, she loves him. He only kisses her back.

It is not different this time. Howard is very secretive about where he is going and looks nervous and tired. Usually he is very relax at home, being very good about leaving his work problems at home. She says “I love you” as usual and Howard answers with a kiss.

But this time she holds his hands and looks at his eyes, and asks for a promise.

“Come back. Come back to me” Howard opens his eyes, moved by the heartfealt petition and his face breaks in a rare sincere smile. He kisses her hands, and nods.

“Of course sweetheart, I promise”

As it happens, Howard is a fucking liar. He came back, yes. But he as well may have sinked with the shy handsome Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my respect for working women and women soldiers. I work myself so if I knew Maria`s mother I will probablu laugh at her face. But times were different and education too, my granny that is 89, thinks I am too liberal since I work and live alone. "You need a man to protect you,child" is one of the arguments. So, seriously, don`t take any offense.
> 
> And all those women that are in the army...you are so brave.


	3. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some years later, Maria with a vodka bottle on her own, will remember that conversation and will wish that her younger naive self had never open her mouth.

"Howard, sweetheart, you need to get ready. We are going to be late" Maria whispers and pokes her husband slightly with one slender finger.   
He is sleeping on his study coach, a whiskey bottle empty next to him.

He is probably going to have a killer headache when he wakes up. 

Maria for once, does not care. She is done with Howard skipping his responsibilities and something must be done. It has been two weeks since Howard returned, and one   
since Captain America has officially declared missing and probably dead. 

Since then, Howard had been hiding in his studio, drinking himself to oblivion.

Her mother´s advice has to left him mourn in peace, since men mourn different than women. Also she pointed out, men did not like to appear vulnerable in front of their wives. 

So Maria did that. Let the man drink and mourn by himself making sure he was regularly fed and asking him if he needed anything.

"Howard, wake up" she insisted once again. But today is different. Howard needs closure and the ceremony may help him with that.

"What the hell you want woman? Let me sleep" he finally answers with a groan and turns around.

"Wake up. I need you to get ready. Today is Captain Rogers memorial and.."

The look he gives her freezes her silent. 

"I am not going to that farse, he is not dead"

She sighs. That was another problem. Howard refused to acknowledge the fact the Captain was dead for sure. He clinged to the serum properties and hope.

"Honey, I know you think he is probably alive but in those freezing waters..."

"HE IS NOT DEAD" he suddenly snaps and she steps back. Howard never shouted. He looks up at her and sighs. 

"I am sorry. I have a mortal headache. And you must understand. All those fuckers have give up on him, but I will not. There is chance that he is alive, and if there is the sightless chance, I have to help him . I cannot abandon him. If it was me..."

"He will have looked for you..." she finished the sentence, because she finally starts to understand.   
(He loves him a tiny voice in her whispers) 

Maria breathes deeply and sits next to him.

"If that is true, then you should look for him. Nothing is getting done with you sitting here, drinking and mourning him. If you, truly believe that he may be alive, then you should look for him"

Howards looks at her and after two weeks, the dull pained eyes, light a little.

"You are right sweetheart. I have been wasting time. Is still summer. I can organize a search and..."

She listens to him and support him. Anything, anything to take that dull look on his eyes. 

Some years later, Maria with a vodka bottle on her own, will remember that conversation and will wish that her younger naive self had never open her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fanfic here in Archive of Our Own. My mother tongue is Spanish so I apologize for all the errors. I am looking for a beta, it will help me a lot. 
> 
> About this fic, the problem is there are not enough fanfics about Maria and also there is not a lot of info about her. So this is all made up, but the idea is that all this background story happened to the Tony Stark we all know and love from the movies. Steve appears little, but Maria will hate his guts at the end of the fic. 
> 
> Thank you and hope you like this.


End file.
